


For the King

by SecondSilk



Category: Seachange (TV)
Genre: Community: austvshows100, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For AusTVShows100's New Beginnings challenge. Last scene of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the King

Laura leant back into Max's embrace and closed her eyes. The wind began to pick up and she shivered. She was also hungry, but the thought of eating anything was worse than the hunger.

Max smelt good, though. He leant forward over her shoulder and she butted him out of the way. He merely chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest against her back.

Wasn't she already the straight-laced middle-aged mother of two? He wanted to call the kid Rex? This was going to be the start of something else new. She was dreading Miranda's knowing smirk. Laura smiled.


End file.
